Harmonie
by Yunaeris
Summary: "Malgré tous ses efforts, la X-Blade gisait, incomplète, entre ses mains. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas à lui?" Assis seul au milieu des ruines de combats antiques, Vanitas s'interroge, quand une voix inattendue résonne dans son esprit.


**Je préfère préciser que ça fait longtemps que j'ai joué à Birth by sleep et que je n'ai joué qu'aux KH 1,5 et 2,5, donc je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe dans les nouveaux jeux (à part un peu Dream Drop Distance). Donc cet OS ne vise pas à être en accord avec les informations et les faits des jeux et il y a sans doute plein de trucs que j'ai oubliés. Et je ne sais pas si les caractères des personnages sont respectés, j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

* * *

 **Harmonie**

Le vent sifflait avec fureur, tourbillonnant et se tordant sur lui-même entre les parois déchirées des falaises et des crevasses trouant le sol, se teintant d'un jaune sale comme il emmenait dans sa course infernale la poussière grisâtre qui recouvrait ce monde désagrégé. Dans le lointain, par-dessus les falaises rocheuses, on pouvait apercevoir le tourbillon orageux et opaque d'une des tornades mystérieuses qui faisaient rage dans les vallées tortueuses. En la scrutant avec attention, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle se rapprochait ; peut-être l'aurait-elle rejoint d'ici une heure. Sans doute devrait-il partir. Mais il n'y avait nulle part où aller au sein de ce paysage infertile et torturé, vestiges déserts d'un monde en ruine.

Enfermant ces vallées de mort entre leurs dents acérées, les falaises déchiquetées s'élevaient vers le ciel clos d'un couvercle de lourds nuages sombres, si bas qu'ils paraissaient effleurer les dents de pierre les plus hautes. Ils avaient déjà avalé à nouveau la lueur perçante de Kingdom Hearts, se refermant sur elle et privant ce monde de sa lumière, le laissant redevenir un paysage de mort et de poussière, s'évanouissant lentement dans le silence et le temps, mais tout aussi figé dans les âges. Personne d'autre ne s'y était attardé ; n'y demeuraient que les fantômes d'un passé révolu. Xehanort aimait dire qu'il pouvait y entendre les gémissements désespérés des guerriers morts dans un autre temps, mais lui avait toujours rétorqué qu'il s'agissait du bruit du vent. Ce n'était qu'un cimetière, dérivant lentement dans l'oubli.

 _Ce serait sans doute sa tombe à lui aussi._

Malgré la dégénérescence et la ruine de ces lieux, il y était demeuré, bien que les événements qui l'avaient appelé avaient depuis longtemps été clos. Assis sur une large pierre arrachée à une des parois rocheuses et reposant dans la poussière, dos courbé et visage tourné vers le sol, il était aussi immobile que le paysage glacial et figé autour de lui. On aurait pu le fixer pendant de longues minutes en cherchant en vain le moindre signe de vie dans sa carcasse prostrée. Cependant, l'aura sombre et dangereuse qui s'échappait de sa forme par vagues ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa dangerosité potentielle. On aurait presque dit que le monde se tordait et se dérobait autour de lui, comme apeuré par les forces furieuses que renfermait cet être, et surtout devant l'objet sinistre qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Même la poussière semblait s'écarter de lui, réticente à se déposer sur le costume sinistre de noir et de veines rougeâtres qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec son corps. Son visage démasqué était de marbre ; la vie semblait s'être retirée de ses yeux dorés et durs et le vent qui agitait ses mèches blondes le laissait indifférent.

 _Et entre ses mains il détenait une arme pire que tout au monde, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour._

Son visage figé portait encore les marques d'un combat récent (quelques mèches en désordre, une égratignure sur la pommette droite, et quelques traces grisâtres sur ses bras que son costume avait absorbées). Aucune émotion n'habitait ses traits, alors même que dans ses mains reposait l'arme la plus puissante au monde, ses lames brillant d'un éclat sinistre et tranchant. Il ne bougeait pas, laissant le temps s'écouler avec la plainte du vent.

Malgré tous ses efforts, la X-Blade gisait, incomplète, entre ses mains. Ses lames, ouvrage remarquable dont le matériau mystérieux, chatoyant comme l'eau, léger comme le vent mais solide comme l'acier, n'avait pu être dressé par nulle main humaine, étaient pourtant empreintes d'un certain déséquilibre dans leur énergie, comme si tout leur potentiel refusait de se dévoiler. Au lieu de lui offrir leur pouvoir, elles revêtaient à présent une teinte rouillée et assombrie qui en parcourait le métal comme un fluide lourd de menaces et donnait à l'arme divine un aspect antique et décadent. Le porte-clé qui pendait lourdement au bout de sa chaîne cliqueta quand il leva légèrement l'arme vers son visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une réplique adroite. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas à lui ?

De dépit, Vanitas jeta l'arme inutile au loin. Il la regarda sans bouger rebondir en claquant bruyamment sur les rochers avant de glisser dans la poussière, pour y gésir dans le silence revenu. Le choc ne lui avait pas causé le moindre fracture : aussi décevante se révélait-elle, c'était tout de même la X-Blade.

Il avait pourtant suivi les instructions de Xehanort à la lettre, du début à la fin. Tant de troubles, toutes ces souffrances et incommodités, devoir attendre des années que le gamin se soit secoué, se retrouver avec cet idiot mal entraîné dans les pattes, et devoir aider le vieillard dans ses propres plans démesurés qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à ses yeux... Il avait cru enfin atteindre son but. C'était censé être sa récompense ! C'était pour cela qu'il avait souffert toutes ces années ; peu importaient les délires du vieillard, il n'était demeuré avec lui que pour pouvoir avancer ses propres plans.

Mais désormais ne subsistaient qu'un vide béant en lui et son habituelle solitude. Il avait joué et, bien que cela lui coûtait énormément de l'admettre, il semblait bel et bien qu'il avait perdu. Ventus n'était même pas là. Ce n'était pas étonnant, puisqu'il l'avait détruit.

 _Il se souvenait encore de son regard quand il avait triomphé lors de leur combat intérieur, et de l'horreur désespérée dans ses yeux._

Il était de nouveau seul. Ça ne le dérangeait pas ; il avait toujours préféré la solitude. Le contact des autres n'engendrait en lui que du dégoût et autres sentiments tranchants à leur seule vue. Il ignorait ce qu'il était advenu du vieil homme, et n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent.

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, quelques Nescients s'étaient matérialisés près de lui, sautillant dans la poussière et n'hésitant pas à venir frapper leur corps sombre contre la pierre qu'il occupait, mais Vanitas n'avait même pas la volonté de les chasser. Il n'avait plus aucun but désormais, rien pour l'inciter à accomplir la moindre action. Il pouvait toujours se laisser emporter par le vent comme aurait dû être sa destinée.

Alors qu'il contemplait cette pensée, la X-Blade réapparut dans sa main dans une gerbe d'étincelles brunes, comme pour le narguer. Vanitas la regarda d'un regard vide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en faire ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de la poignée de l'arme, comme s'il souhaitait métaphoriquement lui tordre le cou.

« _… Vanitas._ »

Il lui sembla que le son du vent avait prononcé son nom entre ses plaintes, mais il n'y accorda d'abord pas la moindre attention. Les mystères des éléments naturels étaient peut-être quelque chose sur lesquels Xehanort aimait discourir en prenant un ton sage qui ne lui allait guère, imitant, lui qui se plaisait pourtant à les tourner en dérision, les attitudes des autres maîtres respectés, mais il n'avait jamais quant à lui éprouvé le besoin de se plonger dans leur contemplation, ni d'accorder à son entourage plus d'attention que nécessaire pour sa survie.

Ses pensées dédaigneuses furent interrompues quand le murmure s'éleva de nouveau, plus distinct, impossible à ignorer.

« _Vanitas_. »

Vanitas redressa la tête, s'arrachant à la contemplation de la X-Blade. Étrange. Il était pourtant certain d'être seul ici. La souris et la fille s'étaient enfuies depuis longtemps, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le vieil homme. Non, c'était une voix jeune, comme...

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus faussement amusé et il rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant les nuages sombres et poussiéreux.

« Incroyable. »

Il était loin de s'être attendu à cela, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu la voix. Ventus n'avait aucune raison d'être là, après tout, comme il l'avait complètement absorbé au terme de leur pitoyable combat, et il était vrai que Vanitas était le seul être vivant dans ce désert agonisant. C'était bel et bien sa voix cependant, il n'y avait aucun doute.

… Ça ne l'amusait pas du tout.

« _Je ne vais pas te laisser m'ignorer tu sais_ , reprit la voix et Vanitas aurait juré pouvoir entendre son ton taquin, comme si l'autre gamin avait le culot de venir le narguer dans son échec. _Maintenant que je suis là, je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille !_ »

Sentant les Nescients se multiplier avec sa colère, Vanitas ferma les yeux.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_ cracha-t-il mentalement sans tenter de maîtriser son irritation meurtrière.

La voix lui répondit aussitôt comme si Ventus était ravi d'avoir été reconnu. C'était pathétique.

« _On dirait que tu n'es pas arrivé à ce à quoi tu t'attendais..._

- _Merci, Ventus, comment as-tu deviné ?_ rétorqua Vanitas avec sarcasme. _C'est pour ça que tu t'es donné la peine d'ouvrir ta bouche... ?_ » Il s'interrompit brusquement, soupçonneux. « _Tu es bien Ventus ?_

- _Et qui d'autre serais-je ?_ répliqua la voix avec un petit rire.

- _Je t'ai vaincu_. »

Il avait énoncé cette vérité d'une voix froide et impitoyable et il voulut lever mentalement les yeux au ciel quand l'autre en parut peiné.

« _Tu... tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais disparaître comme ça et te laisser faire ce que tu voulais, non ? Je te rappelle que c'est mon corps !_

- _C'est aussi le mien_ , l'interrompit Vanitas d'une voix sans réplique.

- _... C'est vrai, mais.._. »

Vanitas repoussa la voix de l'autre garçon, se concentrant pour plonger au plus profond de lui-même, un exercice qui ne lui était d'aucune difficulté bien qu'il n'ait jamais particulièrement aimé le pratiquer, ni n'en avait vu l'intérêt. Les sensations du monde extérieur s'estompèrent aussitôt : les plaintes du vent disparurent pour laisser place à un silence bienvenu et le contact de la pierre s'évanouit, comme les dernières traces de douleur lancinante des égratignures qui subsistaient.

Il sombra dans le monde sombre de son cœur, plongé dans une obscurité et un silence un peu solennels, comme à l'intérieur d'une vieille église. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver et ne fut donc pas surpris quand une silhouette familière, entourée d'un faible halo de lumière douce, se dessina devant lui. Ventus, en tous points semblable à précédemment, lui souriait d'un air détendu, comme nullement affecté par leur précédent combat, sa propre défaite ou sa propre disparition de l'existence. Ce sourire angélique, ainsi que la lumière qui débordait de lui, avaient pris l'habitude de l'écœurer profondément. Cependant, étrangement, ce ne fut pas du dégoût qu'il ressentait à présent, mais une sensation bizarre, qu'il avait rarement connue, un peu comme du soulagement. Une sensation vite remplacée par une plus familière de manque irritant, comme il avait constamment au fond de son cœur pour lui rappeler narquoisement qu'il n'était pas entier, qu'une partie de lui lui manquait encore et que ses efforts pour prétendre le contraire n'étaient qu'illusions. C'était cette sensation qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, du moins avant qu'il n'absorbe Ventus.

Alors, pourquoi maintenant de nouveau... ? N'avait-il pas triomphé ? Ne l'avait-il pas absorbé ?

« Oui, répondit simplement Ventus comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu as raison. Tu as gagné.

-Ah ouais ? Pourquoi la X-Blade n'est pas entière, imbécile ? C'est de ta faute, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Le sourire de Ventus ne quitta pas ses lèvres, et pendant un bref instant, une poussée meurtrière le traversa.

« Je n'ai rien fait.

-Et tu crois que je vais croire ça... !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Vanitas ? reprit Ventus, un rire dans la voix. Tu étais plus mordant que ça d'habitude. Tu te serais pas adouci, quand même ?

-Ne compte pas là-dessus.

-Non... » Ventus inclina la tête de côté avec une expression songeuse. « Tu es las, en fait. Tu es fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? cracha soudainement Vanitas après l'avoir considéré quelques instants. Je t'ai _vaincu_ , j'ai _gagné_. Je suis censé avoir atteint mon but ! Posséder l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers ! Mais une fois encore, tu te mets en travers de mon chemin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

-Non non ! » L'air un peu penaud, Ventus leva les mains devant lui comme pour calmer un chien enragé. « Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu. Je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure ! »

Vanitas le regarda comme s'il était un parfait idiot, regrettant l'absence de sa Keyblade.

« La X-Blade est l'arme ultime de tous les mondes, clé du Kingdom Hearts, récita-t-il d'un ton rageur. Elle s'obtient quand une forme puissante de ténèbres et une forme équilibrée de lumière se confrontent. C'était l'objectif de notre combat ! C'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais besoin d'un gamin pathétique tel que toi ! »

Nullement affecté par ses insultes, Ventus élargit son petit sourire.

« En fait justement... c'est là que ça passe pas. C'est normal que la X-Blade n'ait pu complètement se matérialiser. Je l'ai compris à l'instant où nous avons... où elle est apparue. La clé n'est pas dans la destruction...

-Quoi ?! le coupa Vanitas avec fureur. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Nous avons _fusionné_ , comme cela était prévu. Tout s'est passé exactement comme selon nos plans. Xehanort...

-Ah, je ne sais pas si Xehanort lui-même avait compris, fit Ventus d'un air soudain légèrement triste, comme s'il se souciait réellement d'eux, Xehanort et Vanitas. Sa vision du monde n'a pas dû lui permettre de comprendre. Je pense qu'il croyait réellement ce qu'il pensait, mais Vanitas, tu comprends bien maintenant que quelque chose ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-A ton avis ? rétorqua-t-il, agacé autant par l'apparence de bonté que Ventus s'obstinait à conserver et la sensation dérangeante que Ventus connaissait quelque chose qui lui échappait, qu'il risquait de se laisser aller à _croire_ qu'il avait une quelconque supériorité sur Vanitas. Cette foutue X-Blade est complètement inutile maintenant !

-Non non, je ne parle pas de la X-Blade ! » Il était certain qu'il n'allait pouvoir se retenir d'essayer d'étrangler son double, aussi inutile et futile que cela soit, s'il continuait de parler d'une voix aussi enjouée, en le regardant comme ça. « Je parlais de nous, enfin, de toi, plus précisément. Tu ne te rends pas compte que notre union est inachevée ? …Désolé, ça sonnait moins bizarre dans ma tête. Enfin, notre tête je suppose... »

Vanitas eut un large geste agacé de la main et Ventus se tut, sans cesser de le regarder avec son petit sourire innocent.

« Ouais, ouais j'avais remarqué, crétin. Tu n'es pas supposé être là ! _J_ 'ai réussi, moi et moi seul ! Pourquoi es-tu encore là ?! Je t'ai vaincu...

-C'est le problème ! intervint Ventus son perdre son sourire. Tu m'as vaincu. Tu as pris le contrôle de ce corps, et de la X-Blade, mais tu te souviens ? La X-Blade est supposée apparaître quand deux forces opposées mais équilibrées se confrontent, comme tu l'as dit... Cela ne suppose-t-il pas que ces forces doivent être sur un pied d'égalité ? Et de même, enchaîna-t-il rapidement en voyant Vanitas sur le point d'asséner une verte réplique, si nous avons réellement fusionné... pourquoi sommes-nous toujours là ? Ne crois-tu pas que nous aurions dû redevenir la personne que nous étions avant ? »

Vanitas ne dit rien, contemplant les arguments de son opposant. Il haïssait avoir à l'admettre, et ça le tuait de devoir s'abaisser à l'écouter, mais ce qu'il disait ne manquait pas de sens. Il était évident que quelque chose manquait, ça il en était certain sans même avoir à jeter un regard à la X-Blade ratée.

« Continue, ordonna-t-il, comme pour entretenir l'illusion d'être toujours le maître de la situation, bien que le sourire détendu de Ventus ne fasse que renforcer sa propre frustration.

-Tu souhaites forger la X-Blade n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches l'union parfaite ? »

Vanitas grogna.

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Si te vaincre n'était même pas suffisant, dis-moi comment je peux enfin être débarrassé de toi », asséna-t-il en s'appliquant à transmettre le maximum de dégoût dans sa voix.

Ventus parut de nouveau peiné et Vanitas résista à l'envie de le frapper. A quoi jouait-il, à se comporter comme si l'animosité de Vanitas ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Comme s'il se souciait de lui ? Comme s'il était un de ses _amis_? C'était parfaitement haïssable.

« C'est bien ça le problème, murmura doucement Ventus, si bien que Vanitas l'entendit à peine.

-Quoi ?

-Ta fureur et ta haine. »

Vanitas lui décocha un regard ennuyé. Il semblait que Ventus s'échinait à rester vague dans le seul but de l'ennuyer.

« Et bien quoi ?

-Je veux dire, ne trouves-tu pas que c'est contradictoire ? »

Vanitas serra les poings, maîtrisant avec difficulté une montée d'exaspération violente.

« Ventus, je te jure que si tu continues à tourner autour du pot, je t'étripe sur-le-champ.

-Désolé ! s'écria Ventus avec une nonchalance amusée qui eut le don de l'irriter davantage. Ce que je veux dire, c'est euh... disons, comment peux-tu vouloir fusionner avec moi si tu me détestes à ce point ?

-Je te l'ai dit, tu es sourd ? C'est la condition nécessaire pour obtenir la X-Blade. C'est ma seule raison, ne t'inquiète pas. Comme si je voulais fusionner avec quelqu'un comme toi...

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'aurais voulu que tu le comprennes par toi-même, mais... Vanitas, nous sommes peut-être tous deux une partie de l'autre, mais nous ne pouvons nous réunir si nous nous repoussons. En me vainquant, tu as assuré ta supériorité entre nos deux forces, entre les deux parties de notre cœur, mais tu n'as pas... » Ventus soupira et parut mécontent pour la première fois. « Comment pourrais-je le dire... Tu me hais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. » Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la réponse de Vanitas. « Depuis le tout début. »

Ventus grimaça.

« Je... je sais. Et tu peux être certain que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de fusionner avec toi. C'est pour ça que cette union était impossible. Si toi, et moi plus encore, sommes réticents à nous unir, alors cette union est parfaitement impossible. En fait, on peut dire que nous n'avons fait que nous repousser quand nous nous sommes battus tout à l'heure...

-Alors notre réunion est incomplète parce que... nous nous sommes battus ? répéta Vanitas avec une incrédulité sarcastique qui suffit à éteindre momentanément sa rancœur.

-Pas étonnant que la X-Blade soit en si mauvais état ! s'écria joyeusement Ventus en battant des mains comme un enfant le jour de son anniversaire. C'est comme, tu sais, quand la farine se mélange mal dans le lait et que ça fait des grumeaux... Sauf que là, c'est moi le grumeau », conclut-il en riant tout seul de son analogie.

Vanitas le dévisagea avec une grimace écœurée.

« Tu es un vrai gamin.

-Oui, Terra disait toujours ça ! » répliqua Ventus en croisant les bras derrière la tête, prenant une posture détendue.

Son dégoût s'accroissant à la mention de l'ami de Ventus, Vanitas se détourna.

Si ce que Ventus disait était vrai... qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Il n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait. Il avait compris bien sûr que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, mais pourquoi devrait-il l'écouter, _lui_? Il n'avait aucune raison de lui prêter la moindre attention. Et il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir que Xehanort ait mentionné quelque chose de la sorte dans ce qu'il lui avait enseigné. Il se repassa rapidement les leçons du vieillard, en vain. Xehanort avait toujours insisté, encore et encore, sur le fait qu'il ait à affronter son double, et à le vaincre.

 _Et surtout il haïrait devoir dépendre de Ventus, ne serait-ce que temporairement._

Vanitas se retourna vers lui.

« Je ne te crois pas », déclara-t-il et il ressentit une bouffée de satisfaction noire quand le sourire de Ventus se fana pour laisser place à de la confusion et une déception incrédule. Ses bras s'affaissèrent.

« H-Hein... ? Mais... !

-Donne-moi une raison de te croire. Tu n'en as pas n'est-ce pas ? continua Vanitas avec un sourire cruel en ignorant son bégaiement de protestation.

-Et... et toi ? Tu as une preuve que j'ai tort ? se défendit Ventus en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, ta méthode n'a pas fonctionné, donc...

-Le vieil homme n'a jamais mentionné rien de tel, l'interrompit Vanitas. Sûrement, tu ne prétends pas connaître plus dans ce domaine qu'un maître de son rang, _toi qui n'es même pas parvenu au terme de ton entraînement_ , hm ?

-Xehanort ne rêvait que d'apporter le chaos et la guerre, rappela Ventus sans relever l'insulte à peine voilée dans les propos de son double. Je doute qu'il aurait pu comprendre quelque chose comme ça. Et c'est de _mon_ cœur dont je parle, donc oui, je pense que j'en sais plus que lui. La clé n'est pas dans la destruction, Vanitas, mais dans l'harmonie.

-L'harmonie, répéta le garçon aux yeux dorés, dubitatif, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Est-ce encore une de tes leçons de morale ? _Mes amis sont dans mon cœur et grâce à eux, je ne succomberai pas aux ténèbres !_ Est-ce que c'est ce genre de truc ?

-Mais c'est ça, insista Ventus en se penchant en avant, le regard ardent. Une union ne peut pas être parfaite si nous nous repoussons mutuellement ! Nous ne devons pas nous battre ou nous haïr, nous devons nous accepter et ouvrir notre cœur ! »

L'écœurement de Vanitas redoubla comme s'il avait fait une indigestion de sucreries.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Ventus ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

Ils flottèrent silencieusement au cœur des ténèbres, l'un devant l'autre, ne se quittant pas du regard. Le silence s'éternisa, mais Vanitas, pourtant peu porté à la patience, n'en ressentit étrangement pas d'irritation.

Cela dit, ils allaient devoir prendre une décision.

Mais pour le moment, bien qu'il n'y ait guère plus de deux mètres de distance entre eux, aucun ne s'approchait, comme réticent à faire un pas en avant. Ventus, qui souriait toujours d'un air avenant, le lui fit bien entendu remarquer :

« Tu peux t'approcher, tu sais. Je ne mords pas ! »

Vanitas le fusilla du regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de t'écouter ? »

Ventus balaya sa remarque faussement assurée d'un revers de main.

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, tu ne serais déjà plus là. Je ne suis pas surpris que tu sois resté bien sûr, mais... tu dois vraiment tenir à cette X-Blade !

-Quelqu'un comme toi ne peut pas comprendre, répliqua Vanitas sans avoir à forcer le mépris dans sa voix.

-C'est vrai, je ne comprends pas vraiment, rit Ventus et curieusement son approbation l'énerva davantage que si Ventus l'avait nié. Mais...

-Non, tu ne comprends rien ! répéta Vanitas, sa voix débordant de rancœur. Tu crois que j'ai besoin de la X-Blade juste pour accomplir les projets fous de l'autre vieillard, hein ? Tu crois que c'est ça, que je suis ses plans comme un bon petit serviteur qui écoute bien son maître ? Bah, ne me confonds pas avec toi !

-... si ce n'est pas ça, alors pourquoi...

-Tais-toi.

-Vanitas... »

Ventus tendit une main vers lui, et ce geste combiné à sa voix si inquiète qu'elle en était dégoûtante et l'air de compassion plaqué sur son visage suffit à faire déborder la haine qui bouillonnait en lui. Il repoussa la main tendue d'un revers de main cinglant, si furieux que même l'air blessé de Ventus ne put le satisfaire.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre que ça, imbécile ! rugit-il. J'ai tout perdu, à cause de toi ! Si tu n'avais pas été faible, si tu n'avais pas... Et tu t'en fous complètement, comme d'habitude ! Tu n'en as rien à faire, toi tu t'es trouvé une famille, un foyer, et des amis crétins pour accepter ton être pathétique, et bah devine quoi ? On n'a pas tous eu cette occasion !

-... Tu as suivi les plans de Xehanort pour cette raison ?

-LA FERME ! Ça me donnait un but, au moins, pour endurer toute cette vie ! Je n'ai rien d'autre en moi, tu comprends donc pas ?! Quoi de mieux que l'arme la plus puissante de l'univers comme preuve que... Et même ça, _à cause de toi_ , je n'ai pas pu l'avoir ! »

Vanitas se tut finalement, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une représentation de son esprit, mais il dut néanmoins reprendre son souffle. Il songea brièvement que les Nescients avaient dû se multiplier à l'extérieur, et repoussa cette pensée avec rage.

Au bout de quelques instants, Ventus reprit la parole d'une voix calme.

« La X-Blade devait être ta preuve d'existence, hein ? Si tu avait pu en arriver là, ça prouverait que ta vie avait eu un sens ? »

Vanitas, qui avait détourné les yeux de la vision lumineuse de son double qu'il ne parvenait plus à supporter, lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Ventus affichait un petit sourire triste, mais ne tentait plus de lui tendre la main.

« Je sais, continua ce dernier d'une voix tranquille. J'ai senti ton désespoir et ta haine quand tu m'as absorbé. La X-Blade te donnait un but pour apaiser cette souffrance, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne l'avais pas compris jusqu'ici, je suis déso...

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié », cracha Vanitas.

Ventus se tut.

Vanitas ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, choix que Ventus respecta, son visage retrouvant son sourire calme habituel. Vanitas songea avec amertume que c'était cette bonté, cette amabilité sincère, cette _lumière_ , qu'il avait toujours détestées chez lui, au point d'avoir envie de le tuer.

« Je te hais.

-Je sais. Tu as été parfaitement clair là-dessus...

-Je te hais mais je n'ai pas le choix, hein ? Tu dois être satisfait, de m'avoir piégé de cette manière, après tout ce que je vous ai fait, à toi et tes amis... C'est pour ça que tu t'es donné la peine de me parler, pour me narguer ? Tu sais que même si tu m'aides, ça ne servira à rien, non ? Ça ne te fera pas renaître. Je ne te rendrai pas ton corps. »

La réponse de Ventus fut immédiate, le déconcertant plus qu'il ne l'avouerait.

« Non, et je le sais.

-Pourquoi... ?

-Je suis juste une image qui subsiste dans ton cœur, répliqua Ventus et il aurait pu jurer que son sourire s'était teinté d'une once de tristesse, premier signe d'apitoiement pour son propre sort. Enfin plutôt en notre cœur. L'image de Ventus qui perdure en toi tant que l'union est inachevée. Tu avais raison, tu m'as vaincu. J'ai perdu lors de ce combat. »

Comme Vanitas ne répondait pas, il émit un petit rire.

« Ne sois pas triste ! Je serai toujours avec toi, rappelle-toi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serais triste ? rétorqua Vanitas. C'est pas comme si nous étions amis...

-Mais tu as peur d'être seul, tu l'as avoué toi-même d'une certaine façon, répliqua Ventus, imperturbable.

-J'ai été seul toute ma vie. Ça ne m'a pas tué.

-Mais regarde où ça t'a mené ! Vanitas... » Ventus hésita un peu, et que ce soit sincère ou pour renforcer un côté dramatique, Vanitas n'aurait su le dire. « Est-ce qu'au fond de toi, tu ne souhaitais pas cette réunion ? Même pas un tout petit peu ? »

Vanitas s'abstint de répondre une fois encore et avec un soupir amusé, Ventus tendit à nouveau une main avenante, paume tournée vers le ciel.

« Tu ne l'avoueras jamais de vive voix, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, si tu acceptes, tu ne souffriras plus, je te le promets. »

Vanitas observa sa main tendue sans faire mine de l'accepter, les sourcils obstinément froncés. Ventus ne fit pas mine de la retirer et lui adressa au contraire un sourire encourageant.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je m'en prenne à tes amis, une fois que j'aurais eu ce que je veux ? » demanda finalement Vanitas en le défiant du regard.

Sourire aux lèvres, Ventus secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que tu feras quelque chose comme ça, répondit-il d'une voix assurée. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Arrête de dire des choses aussi naïves. Tu ne me connais pas. »

Malgré ses propos ardents, Vanitas contempla la main offerte sans en détourner les yeux. Il poussa un profond soupir, et releva la tête, plongeant sans ciller son regard dans celui de son double.

« Tu en es certain ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu tendue, empreinte d'une nervosité nouvelle. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça que tu souhaites ?

-Oui, fut la réponse de Ventus, dont le sourire semblait s'être attendri. Depuis que j'ai compris la vérité. »

Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans sa voix, mais la main de Vanitas, à son grand dam, tressaillit légèrement quand il la leva et franchit la distance la séparant de celle de son double.

La paume de Ventus était chaude contre la sienne. Un courant électrique bref et chaleureux le traversa quand leur peau entra en contact ; leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent. Une lumière soudaine s'échappa autour d'eux, dissolvant les ténèbres en une nuée d'éclats argentés. Vanitas écarquilla les yeux ; pour la première fois, la lumière ne le repoussait pas.

Il se sentait léger, comme enfin arraché à ce monde matériel, et une euphorie sereine et pure gonflait en lui. Il inspira profondément une goulée d'air comme s'il respirait pour la première fois et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

Et pour la première fois, il pouvait prétendre se sentir bien en lui.

 _En réalité, il s'agissait simplement d'une absence de maux, mais il avait oublié cette sensation._

« _Merci, Vanitas. A plus tard !_ »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux sur le paysage désolé, Vanitas – ou était-ce Ventus ? – était seul comme auparavant, mais il ne s'était jamais senti moins abandonné. Au terme de leur union complète, une puissance inconnue coulait dans ses veines, transportant son cœur, un peu comme une renaissance. Et la X-Blade brillait de mille feux dans sa main assurée.


End file.
